


Watching

by ComposerEgg



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Agender Rhyme, Angst, Gen, More angst, Pain, Sadness, its kinda joshneku but like also not its barely mentioned but is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhyme watches, watches everything, whether they want to or not.<br/>Rhyme watches, even when they shouldn't.<br/>Rhyme watches as things fall apart.<br/>Rhyme watches all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Rhyme watched, they watched as Shibuya crumbled. They watched as Joshua tore down the city, and they felt it, right in their Soul, as the people screamed. It was a silent scream, most people didn’t even have their mouths open as they screamed, it was just everyone’s Souls feeling the UG disappear.

 

Rhyme watched, they watched as Joshua fell off the top of 104, those beautiful wings doing nothing to slow his descent. Crimson red stained the ground when he landed, and that was a surprise, blood wasn’t often seen in the UG.

 

Rhyme watched as Neku failed to shoot, and got a bullet lodged in his skull—the second time—for trusting too much. Such a silly boy he was, murmured Angels who didn’t know anything about love, about trust, such a silly boy for not taking his chance to kill his killer _and_ become the god of a city.

Rhyme watched as Joshua realized what he’d done, only that realization came all too late. The Souls were screaming and the UG was collapsing because the lonely god had commanded it. He’d doomed himself because he hated that he might care about someone, get attached, only to find pain in response. It didn’t matter that Neku would never do anything to hurt Josh.

 

Rhyme watched as Shiki and Beat returned to their lives, with the parting imprint from Josh of _get out while you can_. Rhyme watched as their brother mourned the fact that his sister, his sibling really, hadn’t returned with him. They could hear him cry, and reached out to comfort him, even if they shouldn’t, even if they couldn’t.

 

Really, you can’t expect the vessel of Shibuya to stop feeling emotions or to forget who they were.

 

It’s not like they had wanted to become Shibuya, though in hindsight there hadn’t been much reason besides the idea of life.

 

The dying city needed someone to cling to, and that little squirrel Noise was the perfect host to hold onto until the dust settled.

 

So Rhyme watched, confined to forever be nothing and everything, as life went on.

 

Shiki and Beat didn’t leave, Shibuya still lived, though Josh and Neku did not. The UG held on by threads with their help. Now if only Shibuya could return the favor to Rhyme, but a city can’t do anything without a Composer.

 

Rhyme watched as a new one was appointed, and felt themselves slip away, Shibuya no longer needing the anchor to hold onto.

  
Rhyme ceased to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I wrote it really quickly but thats totally fine because it's just a fic that I needed to write because emotions. If you see anything that could be fixed comment please :) (or just comment, those are nice, it's nice to hear people say things about my fics).  
> Rhyme definitely needs more attention in this fandom, because Rhyme is perfect.


End file.
